


there's an albatross around your neck

by prettylittlepasha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Era, Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is fourteen the first time he Sees someone die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's an albatross around your neck

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this was taken from bastille's song "Weight Of Living, Pt. I"

The first time he Sees something he's six years old. He's six years old and his sister is reading him a story.

He blinks and in that single moment he Sees the cat knock over a stack of books. Less than a minute later, it happens.

He doesn't mention it to anyone, dismisses it as a fluke.

It keeps happening after that. He continues to See things before they happen, sometimes seconds before it happens, sometimes years before. He still doesn't tell anyone.

Grantaire is fourteen the first time he Sees someone die. He's sick for hours afterward. Later that day when the news of his grandparents’ death is delivered, he cries until he loses his voice. His family assumes it's in mourning. It's not.

He thought he might be wrong for once, hoped he'd been wrong.

He's sixteen when he discovers that wine dulls the intensity and frequency of his visions. His family worries but they can't understand. He can't tell them. They wouldn't believe him.

He moves to Paris for school and to escape their concerned eyes.

Grantaire's visions of what to come don't stop, don't lessen, so he drinks more.

He Sees the amis before he ever meets them. Sees the smiles and laughs and _caring_ of Joly and Bossuet. Sees the strength and caring of Bahorel. Sees the dedication and rough hands of Feuilly. Sees the shyness and love of Jehan. Sees the affection and friendship of Marius. Sees the passion and hears the kindness of Courfeyrac. Sees the gentleness and brilliance of Combeferre. Sees the fire and raw _belief_ of Enjolras.

He knows them all before he ever meets them, loves them before ever knowing them. They make the visions more bearable.

He thinks Joly suspects there's something more to his drinking, to his moods, but he changes the subject whenever he hints at there being something more.

They're friends for years before it happens. Before Grantaire Sees them die.

He's painting a piece for one of the cafes in town when he Sees it, Sees the barricade fall, Sees his friends die. He screams.

He needs a drink. He needs to _not_ be able to See it playing over in his mind.

He goes to the bars he knows his friends don't go to. He floats between them for god only knows how long. He just needs to _forget,_ just for a moment, but nothing works. He still sees their blood and watches them fall.

They find him eventually, Joly and Bossuet first before the others join them to help drag him off so Joly can examine him.

Joly is worried about him, frets over him as he takes his pulse and checks his eyes. He asks a question but the roaring of gunfire is too loud in his ears.


End file.
